


Just For Show

by Zerotaste



Series: Club Yumenosaki (Zerotaste's Enstars strip club AU) [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kaoru Typical No Homo Struggles, Mentions of alcohol, Rule 63, Stripper Typical Show, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Kaoru, would it help if I said you don’t have to touch anything?” She asks, sounding slightly amused now.“Isn’t that what they’re paying for? Us to be touching each other? I don’t wanna work myself up to doing this only to have my pay docked because we didn’t actually deliver.” Rei might talk like she knows everything but Kaoru has definitely seen girls get only half their pay for something because they half assed it. “Besides, I’d still have to kiss you and uh. Look Rei, I don’t think I can do that.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading the first fic in this series, Vodka Red Bull, to help get a feel for this AU before you read this fic. If you decide not to however, hey it’s a realistic strip club au!  
> Everyone is now a girl (including unnamed figures from canon such as Kaoru’s dad? That’s Kaoru’s mum now), and everyone works in some way for the club.

Everything hurts. Everything. Anyone who says her job is easy has no idea of how much your body aches and complains after a shift, especially when coupled with a hangover like she’s currently suffering through. Knees click and crunch in ways she’s pretty sure they shouldn’t for at least another twenty years as she slowly stands up from the couch, set on grabbing another handful of painkillers to try and further kill the intense throbbing in her head.

Drinking heavily at work never pays off and yet even after all her time dancing, she still finds herself occasionally giving in to enthusiastic men encouraging her to join them for a round of shots. Or nine, or however many it had been last night. The guy she’d been entertaining was so attractive that she found herself wishing they’d met in a normal bar so she could have dragged him home and ridden him until the sun came up. Even so, she did have his number tucked away on a twenty that he’d tipped her with; if she was inclined to break the first rule of her job, then the opportunity was still there.

Loud vibrations from the coffee table pull her away from the temptation to stray from her relatively clean record. Glaring at her phone screen, she looks for a name to see who to blame for introducing such a loud noise into a strictly silence only space until her headache clears a bit.

An unknown number.

Not good. That means one of two things - she’s given her personal phone number out to someone she can’t remember giving it to or worse, her mother’s managed to get a hold of her new number yet again. Not willing to take the chance she lets it ring unanswered, continuing the mission to fetch painkillers and maybe contemplate having a drink to help take the edge off of things while they kick in.

Unfortunately, whoever it is doesn’t seem to want to give up that easily. A notification of a voice message flashes up on her screen as she makes it back to the couch with a glass of water in hand. At least a voice message is safer. If it is her mother telling her how much of a disappointment she is to the family and that it’s not too late to move back home and change her ways, she can just delete it without being expected to respond. She’ll also know if it is her, that she has to change her number yet again.

Thankfully the message starts with a formal sounding voice and the caller identifying themselves as very much not her mother. Although, with the way Keito could nag and bitch about seemingly pointless things, she perhaps did bear some similarities to her.

_“Apologies for calling so early. It’s Keito. This is a rather unusual request and I apologise for that but I’m running out of options here and occasionally you do surprise me. I have a 21 st birthday party bus job for the 5th. They requested Rei and Nazuna but Nazuna has had to pull out due to a knee injury so I need a second girl. The issue here lays in them having specifically requested another blonde as a replacement and out of the girls I have on the roster right now, you’re the only blonde I have that’s available on the night.  
It does pay very well if that’s any incentive. $500 for an hour total and the show is girl on girl but it’s just three songs long, the rest you’ll be topless waitressing. I implore you to turn this down if you absolutely do feel uncomfortable with it but I’m hoping you’ll be able to pull through for me. If possible I would like to know your answer before Monday.”_

Just before the call cuts off, Kaoru hears the faint beeping of a heart monitor in the background of the call. It’s no secret that Keito spreads herself thin but Kaoru hadn’t expected her to be making work calls from Eichi’s bedside. It puts her own work ethic to shame.

Running a hand through her hair she sighs heavily. Perhaps it would have been easier if the caller had been her mother. Parties are guaranteed pay and generally rather simple, show up at a venue or jump on a party bus, wander around topless for a bit, perform and then that’s it. An easy few hundred for far less work than she has to do in the club for it. They become not as easy when this happens, although she’s never actually ended up in this position before. Until now she’s been pretty sure that her constant reaffirming of her straightness was clear enough of a message that she didn’t want to so much as make out with another dancer. On the plus side, if there is one, it’s Rei who she’s being asked to perform with; out of the few girls she pays enough attention to to get along with, Rei’s definitely up there. However, getting along with her does not mean she wants to pretend to eat her out in front of a crowd.

Sinking back into the cushions of the couch she feels like her headache has only increased since listening to the message. She might not be the most diligent at turning up at the club but every time she’s been hired to do outside work, she’s made sure to be there on time and ready to give it her all. Her attitude towards outside work is probably the only reason she still has a job at all, she’s seen girls with a better work attendance record than her get fired. Not that turning down this job should have any negative consequences for her, it’s not her job in the first place and the customer can probably deal with silver hair, Rei and that puppy of hers always put on a good show together.

The one thing that’s stopping her from picking up the phone and calling back is thinking about the money. She hasn’t been able to drag herself to work nearly enough lately to support her lifestyle. Paying rent and affording food are never an issue but she’s been saving to travel again, surf on new beaches and let herself try to forget her problems somewhere sunny for a couple of weeks at a time. Keeping up her regular savings goals as well as trying to build up extra savings for travel? That kind of money doesn’t just appear in your account when you’ve been struggling to show up to work more than two nights a week and outside jobs are rare this time of year.

Though the money may be a big factor in her considering the job, it can’t decide it for her. She’s never so much as kissed another dancer for a customer. There’s this huge wall in the way that says nope, no, no way, whenever the possibility of something happening comes up. She knows just doing something for work doesn’t mean anything necessarily, she’s pretty sure Chiaki’s straight but she’s seen her locking lips with other girls on the main stage more times than she can count. It’s just work. It’s just work and it’s just not a side of work that she does. Maybe this once though. Perhaps just this once she can do it, as a punishment for her terrible work ethic she’ll pretend to enjoy having another girls tongue in her mouth, another girls teeth tugging on her nipples, hands on her bare ass, gorgeous red eyes giving her an amused half lidded look before focusing her attention on her-

 Forcing the thoughts out, she shakes her head. No, that’s not who she is, that’s not what she wants. She can pretend to be a lot of things for customers but pretending she’s actually enjoying having another girls head between her legs is definitely beyond the limit of what she’s willing to do.

She’ll give herself until the deadline and then walk into Keito’s office herself and tell her no, sorry guess she’s just not cut out for it, don’t ask again. Perhaps she’ll seek out Rei as well, see if she’s heard about the change of plans and if she has, tell her nothing personal but she just can’t do it. Or maybe Rei will be able to say something to convince her to do it, though that’s stupid, she can’t let herself think like that. She can’t let herself actually consider doing this, if the easy money isn’t enough to have her leaping at it, then nothing should.

 

\-----

 

Trying to get Rei alone to talk to her for even two minutes is nigh on impossible on a hectic Saturday night. If only she was better at checking her damn phone, this could have been sorted out earlier and she wouldn’t be running around the club floor like a madwoman searching her out. It’s stupid she’s even doing this in the first place, she knows even after talking to Rei that she’s going to turn the job down but there’s something there, pushing her to at least talk to her first.

“Hey~” She calls, sliding onto a barstool beside a pleasantly tispy looking blue haired girl. “Kanata, have you seen Rei?”

Slowly putting down her drink Kanata turns to her, blinking a few times blankly.

“Yes Kaoru, I have.” She smiles and with how long she pauses for, Kaoru wonders if she’s just going to leave things there without actually explaining where she is. “She went outside, to ‘smoke’.”

“Thanks.” Then realising it’s probably wise to ask how long ago that was, “Is she still out there? Or was that a while ago?”

“She is still out there.” Laughing softly, Kanata pets the top of her head. “Kaoru is a good girl, you won’t ‘smoke’ with her.”

It’s not a question, it’s a demand. A demand said in a sweet voice with a friendly smile.

“Nah I don’t smoke anyway.” Smiling back, she lifts Kanata’s hand from the top of her head. “I better go catch her. See you.”

As she walks back into the crowd, she swears she can hear light giggling from behind her. Kanata is one of the few girls she lets herself get along with but she doesn’t exactly understand her.

Rei is thankfully exactly where Kanata said she would be, out the back of the club and surrounded by a cloud of smoke. A long black coat pulled on over her lingerie and a serene expression on her face, she seems completely in her own world.

“Rei, got a moment?” She interrupts whatever thoughts Rei had been lost in as she gazed at the clear night sky.

“Hmmm? Ah, Kaoru” Bending down she extinguishes her cigarette on the concrete before crossing her arms and observing Kaoru carefully. “I presume you’re here to inform me you’re pulling out of our prospective booking?”

Despite obviously working to keep a pleasantly neutral face, Kaoru swears she sees a hint of disappointment in those deep red eyes.

“You knew about Nazuna? But not yet, I mean I don’t actually want to touch another girl like that but,” Shrugging vaguely she tries to figure out what exactly she’s trying to say. “I’ve never dropped out of an outside job? So even though this isn’t my job really, I thought I’d talk about things with you before giving Keito my answer… I don’t really know where I’m going with this.”

Rei chuckles in a knowing way and Kaoru figures she’s in for one of two things, either some actually useful advice, or Rei being weird and vague while trying to sound wise.

“I think you’ll find I know most things that go on around here. Is there a reason that you haven’t already said no?” Raising an eyebrow at Kaoru, Rei asks a question Kaoru herself has been trying to find an answer for. She knows that the money in itself wouldn’t be enough to have her doing something like this.

“I’m trying to save to get away for a bit again, any bit of money helps, you know how it is.” She already knows that excuse isn’t going to fly with Rei, not with how her eyes narrow as she watches her speak.

“Ah but you could simply push yourself a little harder normally in order to do that couldn’t you?” Kaoru knows that, she absolutely does. “I have a suspicion you aren’t as uncomfortable with the idea as you let yourself believe. You aren’t one to do things you truly do not want to do.”

Words fail Kaoru. Somehow Rei’s managing to see right through her, perhaps understanding her inner conflicts about this better than Kaoru herself.

“Kaoru, would it help if I said you don’t have to touch anything?” She asks, sounding slightly amused now.

“Isn’t that what they’re paying for? Us to be touching each other? I don’t wanna work myself up to doing this only to have my pay docked because we didn’t actually deliver.” Rei might talk like she knows everything but Kaoru has definitely seen girls get only half their pay for something because they half assed it. “Besides, I’d still have to kiss you and uh. Look Rei, I don’t think I can do that.”

Rather than a verbal response, she’s greeted with Rei’s face very suddenly mere centimetres from her own. The smell of cigarette smoke is strong on her breath as she tilts Kaoru’s chin as though she’s about to bring their lips together.  It must be from the sheer surprise of suddenly having someone so close to her and touching her face with such intent that has her heart beating as fast as it’s started to. There’s no other explanation for it, not one that she wants to entertain any way.

“If you are actually that uncomfortable with this, it is best you do turn it down.” Feeling her warm breath against her lips as she speaks sends a shiver through Kaoru’s body. Definitely just because it’s cold outside and Rei’s breath is warm, definitely only because of that. “I do truly think though, that you are more okay with the idea of this than you want to admit to yourself.”

Desperate to break this weird whatever is happening, she drags Rei’s hand away from her face.

“Haha, yeah no I don’t think I am. Sorry Rei.” Awkwardly laughing she takes a step backwards, putting some space between them. “I don’t know why I thought talking to you about it would help. In the end it’s just not something I can do. Have fun with whoever they pick instead~”

Turning away from her, she makes to walk back up the stairs and into the club. There’s a weird, almost anxious feeling squirming about in her stomach that she can’t really place the reason for and distracting herself from it with loud music and hopefully a good looking customer or two seems incredibly appealing.

“Kaoru.” Rei simply states, halting her progress up the steps.

“Yeah what is it? I’m getting cold out here, Rei.” She says quickly, hoping nothing sounds off about the way she says it.

“Come back down here won’t you. Just for a second, there’s something I think you would benefit from trying.” The disappointment Kaoru had thought she’d seen in Rei’s eyes earlier is now creeping into her voice.

It would be easier to just continue back inside but something has her stopping and turning back to face the other woman. The weird, anxious feeling doesn’t subside, only increasing as Rei starts to close the distance between them.

“You’ve kissed many men before haven’t you?” Rei asks, bringing a hand back to her face and Kaoru starts to see where this is going.

“You’re going to ask me to close my eyes and pretend you’re one of them? I see where this is going.” She says flatly.

“You catch on fast.” Dragging her thumb along Kaoru’s bottom lip, she brings their faces closer together. “Are you willing to try it?”

Swallowing awkwardly she tries to arrange her thoughts. If she can do this then she can do the job and then tell Keito never again. Even in the future if the situation is trickier this one is, she can turn down the job without feeling bad since she knows she’s tried after all. However, taking in the heavy make-up, false eyelashes and dark red lip stain decorating the face in front of her, no matter how much she tries to imagine it as something different, Rei is very much a woman.

She could always just pretend she’s had too much to drink again tonight and blame it on that if she hates it. She’s starting to suspect she’ll need a drink afterwards to quell the butterflies inside her anyway.

“Do it before I change my mind.” She says, steeling herself for how weird this is going to be.

“I should warn you Kaoru, I am a very good kisser, you may not want me to stop.”

Kaoru’s about to respond when she feels warmth against her lips. Soft and strangely careful, she realises Rei must be letting her set the pace and giving her the opportunity to pull back whenever she needs to. Closing her eyes she thinks about short cropped dark hair, large, slightly calloused hands, a hard muscled body and a low smooth voice as she kisses back. Sharp teeth nibble at her bottom lip before a skilled tongue finds its way inside her mouth and suddenly the image of the man she’s trying to create is wavering. There’s no hint of stubble, the lips against hers aren’t chapped or cracked and oh god, the subtle hints of sharp fangs are intoxicating. Grasping for the image of her imaginary lover seems more and more pointless and what scares her more than not having that safe escape, is the fact she’s enjoying knowing it’s Rei’s mouth on hers.

The realisation of just how much she’s really enjoying kissing Rei has her pulling her head back sharply. Mind racing, she tries to rationalise things. It’s just because she’s good at kissing, imagining she was kissing a man at the start totally helped it feel good, there’s no way she was actually starting to get worked up because it was Rei. No way.

“So Kaoru, do you think you’ll be able to repeat that in front of a crowd? Or should we continue saving our passionate kisses for dirty and secluded alleyways like this one?” There’s a knowing expression on Rei’s face but from the way her chest is heaving from trying to control her breathing, Kaoru suspects she wasn’t the only one who’d been getting into things. She pushes away a feeling of pride about that, it’s not like she wants to be turning other girls on, not at all.

“Before I agree to anything, when you said I wouldn’t have to touch anything, what did you mean?” She says carefully.

“All they want is to see someone putting on a convincing show, if I spend twice as long between your legs.” A finger lightly traces up her exposed thigh, “Then you won’t have to recuperate.”

Without the expectation that she’d also end up with her mouth far too close to another woman’s genitals than she even wants to consider, things are a lot easier to swallow. And the job is guaranteed money after all, she’d have to hustle her way into more than 3 hours of lap dances to make that much in the club.

“Promise you won’t do any weird stuff, yeah? It’s all just for show so I don’t want your tongue on anything that counts, yeah?” She laughs somewhat awkwardly.

“Oh of course not Kaoru, give an old lady some credit here. On stage I keep things strictly business.” The way she leaves things off hints at things Kaoru doesn’t want to let herself think about but finds herself wanting to learn about at the same time.

Toying with the ends of her long blonde hair she tries to come to terms with the fact she’s finding this do-able. It’s only once after all, one time and then she’s telling Keito that she doesn’t do this kind of show at all, ever, this once was a huge favour and she should be thankful.

“I’ll think about it but after this, never again.” She says, nodding more to herself than to Rei, “Don’t get any wrong ideas, I’m doing it because it’s easy money and it makes things a bit easier for the club, not because I liked kissing you or anything.”

“You wound me.” Rei jokes and Kaoru swears that a hint of genuine sadness flickers across her face briefly. “I look forward to Thursday night, Kaoru.”

Turning back to the steps in front of the door, her first objective after visiting the manager’s office is finding a guy who’ll buy her a drink. The taste of tobacco still lingers in her mouth, leaving her with a feeling of need that she’d rather not process or think about.

 

\-----

 

Not thinking about Rei, with her soft curves and even softer lips turns to be harder than she’ll ever admit. Flicking through her contacts, she sends out messages to a few men she barely remembers the faces of. Maybe they’ll be able to drown out the way her mind keeps wandering to blood red eyes, skin adorned with tattoos and legs that go on for days every time she gets a moment alone.

It works. Somewhat. For those brief moments when she’s grasping at the sheets and gasping for breath there’s nothing on her mind. Not the man above her or the woman who’s been dancing through her mind. Afterwards, when she’s exhausted and too tired to fight off thoughts she doesn’t want to be having, it backfires. Ideas about how Rei might be, how that tongue would feel somewhere far more intimate, dart through her brain, almost as if to tease her for being too defenceless to fend them off.

It’s not that she opposes to the idea of liking girls, it’s just that she doesn’t. She can’t, right? After over twenty years of only being attracted to men it makes no sense. Sure the occasional thoughts of more delicate features do flit through her mind but they’re easy to block out and ignore. And some of the girls at work can entrance her with their dancing but that just means they’re excellent performers. Everyone has thoughts like that, surely it’s not weird as a straight girl to have the urge to run her fingers up a smooth thigh, dipping under black lace to find out what Rei sounds like moaning her name. Catching herself she tries desperately to change her train of thought. It’s all just too confusing. The faster Thursday can come and go so she can be free from these thoughts, the better.

 

\-----

 

It’s cold, not miserably so but definitely cold. It wouldn’t be if she was dressed appropriately for the time of night or season but with only a tiny dress over her lingerie, even the middle of summer would feel chilly at just a little past midnight. It’s a pretty night really, cloudless and just far enough out of the city centre that light pollution isn’t hiding the stars too much. A pretty night where she’s stood awkwardly trying not to shiver beside Rei, waiting for a party bus that was meant to be here 5 minutes ago to turn up. Cigarette smoke floats into the air between them as Rei smokes to fill the time, shaking slightly as well. The bouncer accompanying them may as well not even be there, so caught up in some game on his phone that it’s easy to pretend they’re alone.

“Would it be too much to ask, dear Kaoru, if you would huddle for warmth with me? This cold air isn’t good for a woman my age.” A slight whining tone in her voice, Rei makes herself seem a lot more pathetic than she really is.

Instinctively she goes to say no, why would she want to be close to another girl for no reason but, it is cold and the bus is late.

“It’s not that I wanna be closer to you than I need to be you know?” She adds as she steps closer, letting her arms close around Rei’s waist. “I’ll be too close to you for comfort soon anyway.”

There’s no response from Rei as she continues smoking which is more unnerving than it should be. Conversation would pass the time a lot better than being aware of just how small Rei’s waist feels in her arms or how nice her body feels pressed against her as she holds her from behind.

“How old are you anyway?” She asks, searching for literally anything to talk about. “You can’t be that much older than me.”

Rei’s chest shakes as she chuckles and Kaoru knows she’s in for some roundabout bullshit sort of an answer.

“Oh but that would be telling wouldn’t it? For an immortal such as myself I could be hundreds of years old and you would still think me around your own age.” The response comes as predicted.

“If you’re actually hundreds of years old then I change my mind, I’m not letting you kiss me anymore.” She responds, arms tightening around Rei’s waist as a cool breeze passes.

“I assure you I am no older than, hmmm…” As Rei drags out her thinking about which age to give Kaoru, she finds herself laughing lightly. The banter goes a long way to loosen her up. “Forty, will that do for you?”

“I guess forty is fine, any older than that and you’re on thin ice though.” She warns jokingly. “Here I was thinking you were a year or two older than me at most, if you’re actually that old you’ve gotta tell me your secrets.”

“Does being a vampire count as a secret?” Rei retorts, amusement in her voice.

“I’ll never get a proper answer out of you will I?”

Rei merely laughs, leaning back into her embrace before bringing her cigarette back to her lips. There’s a strange comfort about being with her like this, feeling her body against hers and letting herself just enjoy it for once. As Rei leans her head back further, she can smell her perfume mixing in with smoke and she hopes Rei can’t feel how her heart speeds up at that. One word of teasing and she’ll freeze up again and get scared. This is already her stepping out of her comfort zone massively and she’s unsure if the butterflies in her stomach are because she’s letting herself acknowledge how much she’s liking this moment or because of the show they’re about to perform.

As the bus eventually pulls up, fifteen minutes past when it should have and they leave the comfort of their cuddling and conversation, nerves blossom in Kaoru anew. Perhaps she should have had a drink before coming out here to take the edge off of things. Stepping up into the bus and out of her dress, she knows it’s too late for that though and that’s likely for the best. For better or for worse, she probably should have her wits about her when stepping into something unknown like this.

It’s almost a letdown when the first half of the job goes like any other. People are drinking and chatting and celebrating, in general the mood as she holds onto seats to keep upright as she swings her hips is upbeat and fun. Rei hangs upside down from a pole at the other end of the bus as the men in the seats around her cheer at the feat of strength it is to pull off such moves in a moving vehicle. Only the knowledge that any moment now the bus could pull over for them to perform makes things different from any other bus job.

“Hmmmm, what’s this hun?” Plucking a phone out of the hands of a man who barely looks old enough to be allowed here, she deletes a blurry shot of her ass. Seriously, what’s the point on having a bouncer with them if he’s not even going to try and enforce the rules. “None of that okay sweetie, you can come see me in the club if you wanna see it again~ I’d love to spend some one on one time with you!”

Handing the phone back over to its now rather embarrassed looking owner, she flicks her hair behind her shoulder as she makes her way further up the bus. The crowd around Rei at least are too bewitched by her tricks to even think about pulling out their phones. Perhaps they can swap, she may not be quite the pole fiend Rei is but she can still pull off enough moves to be impressive to a crowd like this.

A hand reaches out from a seat beside her and her eyes roll as she bats it away, photos may be an annoyance limited almost solely to this specific type of job but attempts like that are just as common on the club floor as they are here. No touching the goods if you’re not paying for a dance. She may like men a lot but in situations like this, it feels more like she’s babysitting a class of children rather than being surrounded by people she might be remotely attracted to.

“You have perfect timing, Kaoru” Rei’s voice only hints at breathlessness as her feet find the ground again. “We have less than two sets of traffic lights before we arrive where we will park. If you will I believe it would be wise to prepare.”

Nodding she has a feeling Rei’s talking as much about steeling herself for what’s to come as she is about making sure the hair mousse, lighter, ice cubes and ‘champagne’ will be within easy reach. Perhaps the fact she’s about to be set on fire should be scaring her more than anything else but she’s seen it done more than enough times to know that’s of no real concern. Fire is Rei’s gimmick anyway, if anyone’s going to be able to do it safely, it’s her.

“Just like we agreed, right?” She clarifies, pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail.

“As I have said Kaoru, on stage I keep things strictly business.” A gentle smile morphs into a more wicked one as she ends the sentence with a wink. “Worry not, I won’t overstep your boundaries.”

Nerves and excitement run through her in an exhilarating rush as they come to a halt, the last few seconds between setting their props in place and the music swapping to their pre-cut and timed show mix passing in a dizzying blur. Taking a deep breath and smiling in a way she hopes looks confident, she leans back against the pole in the middle of their ‘stage’.

Kaoru never feels out of place on stage or when performing in front of a crowd in any shape or form but as the first beats of a very familiar song begin, she feels like she’s frozen. She’s watched this before, she should know what to do but that’s not helping her break past the blank cue cards her minds is giving her when she reaches for memories of other dancers. She can hear Rei calling something at their crowd, a cheer following it and the butterflies inside her rise and flutter in almost disturbing ways. This is so unlike her to freeze like this, surely she’s meant to be doing more than standing here and looking pretty.

Cold fingertips on her skin bring her back to reality, brushing over her hip bones before hooking under the sides of her thong. Eyes travelling up Rei’s body she swallows thickly. She’s very used to being around naked girls so in theory this shouldn’t be particularly strange yet but as her eyes are distracted by pierced nipples on their way up to her face, she’s suddenly very aware that they’re both so _naked_ and wow, Rei’s body is even better than she’s ever given it proper credit for being. Heart beating into a flurry, she leans up to meet Rei’s lips in a kiss as those slender fingers send her last remaining item of clothing sliding down her thighs.

Rei might not be overstepping the boundaries they’d set but Kaoru’s starting to wish she would, melting into the kiss and getting lost in it, the crowd around them feels secondary. Just like before, Rei’s lips have her body heating up and her mind intoxicated. It’s entirely unfair that she’s undoing her with merely a kiss and in front of such a crowd no less. At the very least, her performance must be convincing.

As their lips part and Rei’s mouth trails kisses down her neck, she belatedly realises she probably should have returned the favour of stripping Rei completely bare too. Fingers ghosting down her sides she feels Rei’s breath catch against her skin, for a professional so used to doing this sort of show she certainly seems to be more invested in this than she should be, or perhaps she’s just that good of an actor. Hands reaching her hips she finds them bare, she must have been so caught up in Rei herself that she’d missed her slipping off the little black lacy thing she’d been passing off as underwear.

Loud music is her only saving grace as Rei’s mouth finds its way to a nipple, the surprised gasp she gives is quite frankly embarrassing. Is Rei paying more attention to her body because she’s managed to read her like a book or is she just extra on edge because of where her mind has been wandering to lately? It’s probably due that that she’s becoming a worked up mess from even the slightest of touches. How embarrassing. Not to mention this is all meant to be fake. She knows Rei’s got a reputation for sleeping around so even if she is into her, it doesn’t mean she’s thinking of her as anything special, perhaps she just enjoys seeing her riled up. Riled up… shit, if they keep going like this she’s going to be wet by the time Rei gets between her legs and then there really will be no denying that she enjoyed this.

Taking Rei’s face in her hands, she pulls her back up to eye level, indulging in one last kiss before glancing over at their supplies. She’s not too sure if they’re quite there in the music yet but the sooner Rei gets her mouth off her the better.

“Eager to become my victim then, Kaoru?” Teasing and sultry, she murmurs the words just loud enough for Kaoru to hear before spinning her around to reverse their positions.

Straddled by a completely bare Rei, laying flat on her back beneath her is potentially an even worse for how her body’s taking this than how they’d been before. It takes all her self control not to let her eyes linger on her body, pointedly looking around her at their audience instead, hoping that the coming distraction will be enough to distract her from her seriously gay thoughts. It’s not like she thinks Rei would oppose to them but her own inner-turmoil aside, it’s potentially slightly unprofessional to be feeling like this. Of course being professional has never exactly been her strong suit but maybe she can start trying from now onwards.

Closing her eyes she expects to hear the sounds of a hair mousse can being shaken, the feeling of it hitting her chest before the flames come. When a different sort of cold makes contact with her skin, she’s pretty sure Rei’s actually trying to torture her. It’s probably just the normal routine, she doesn’t quite pay enough attention to when this is happening to others to remember the specific order but as she cracks her eyes open to see Rei with an ice cube between her teeth, moving downwards to bring it into contact with an already erect nipple, she’s pretty sure she’s going to die.

It must be punishment for how she’s lived her life so far to be being watched while very much not exaggerated gasps escape her lips. Water drips off her breasts as the ice melts against the heat of her body, running down her stomach only to be joined by the ice cube itself as Rei drags it lower. Her hands follow. Paying torturous attention to her chest, Rei holds ice to each nipple until Kaoru’s back’s arching off the floor in reaction. The sensation is all together too much, too cold, too intense, too good. Surely this isn’t just some kind of for show thing, this is definitely something Rei’s doing for her own pleasure and for Kaoru’s… right? If this is just how she normally does this part then she’s definitely some kind of sadist who takes pleasure in getting other dancers worked up in front of their audience.

 Panting loudly she tries to regain some of her composure as Rei’s hands finally move the ice in patterns down to join where the previous ice-cube has been left to melt on her stomach. Kisses placed along the cool, wet skin, Rei dips her mouth even lower. Biting her lip she knows she doesn’t want Rei to just stop there. Cheers from the crowd around them egg her on and Kaoru can’t help but agree with them. Just do it, make her an absolute mess and prove to her here and now just how much she’s been in denial.

She wants to whine and complain about being neglected when Rei looks up at her with a devilish smile, eyes twinkling in a way that’s altogether infuriatingly attractive. Letting the ice melt and slide off her body Kaoru tries to catch her breath as Rei leans to the side of them. This might not be what her body is craving at all right now but she probably should be grateful for a chance to cool off after getting so hot and bothered. Or exactly the opposite as it happens to be, as she turns her head away from the white being sprayed over her body and hears the telltale sounds of a lighter.

Shouts and claps erupt as she brings them together. The flames don’t burn at all, skin numbed from the ice and fire contained to the path of mousse drawn down her torso, it’s somewhat thrilling in a completely different way to acknowledge that she’s actually on fire. For the brief moments where she can let herself be distracted by the flames decorating her body, she manages to claw back some of a more professional mindset. This is just work, they’re just doing a routine and Rei’s done this kind of thing with so many girls she probably can’t remember all their names. She isn’t special.

Hands work quick, batting away the flames from Kaoru’s body it’s a far cry from the sensual touches before. Even as the flames are put out the men around them still cheer, perhaps they could just do that again, use the entire can and be done with it, everyone seems to like the fire enough to not complain about what they’ve gotten out of the show right? Rei raising the glass of sparkling wine above her body puts that musing to an end. They’re definitely moving forwards and her regained professional mindset is probably about to be destroyed, sending her back into the torture of wanting to experience Rei for real.

The smell of wine hits her nostrils before the liquid splashes over her skin. It’s cool, not nearly as cold as the ice but enough that she shivers as Rei slowly pours the glass’s contents down her body. There’s something particularly indecent about the expression on her face as she ensures she’s covered in it. Fingers roll a nipple between them as Rei’s free hand roams her wet skin and yet again she finds her body arching up under Rei’s touches, a stuttered gasp leaving her lips.

Raising the glass to her lips, she watches Rei tip the last remaining mouthful between them. It’s certainly not the next action Kaoru expected her to take but as she leans down, pressing her body against the sticky mess covering Kaoru’s, her intentions become clear. Letting her lips meet Rei’s she finds a hand coming to the back of her head as Rei swaps the wine between their lips. Around them they crowd erupts into cheers once again as she mindlessly swallows it down. There’s very little Rei could do at this point that she wouldn’t easily accept; her entire being yearns for her to drag them off the bus and into a taxi. Work be damned, she wants to find out what Rei without the restrictions of business not pleasure is like.

“My my Kaoru, you are thirsty aren’t you?”

Trying not to expose exactly how accurate Rei is with that statement she panics.

“Just doing my job.” The way Rei raises a sceptical eyebrow tells her she definitely heard her above the music.

It’s probably a blessing that her body is a sticky and wet mess in general after at this point because as Rei moves backwards and pushes her legs apart, the fear that she’s going to realise just how turned on she is hits again. Surely she won’t be actually getting right in there, not with all the hang ups she knows Kaoru has about this but god, feeling arousal throb through her as she watches Rei’s head duck down, there’s no way it won’t be obvious. She can imagine the banter afterwards _‘was that part of your job too Kaoru?’_ If she’s no longer feeling this quite so much after she’s had a chance to cool off after, perhaps she can try to pretend she’s just _that_ much of an exhibitionist.

She knows it’s all going to be a tease and just for show as Rei’s tongue dances lightly over her lips but the way her fingers grip her thighs hints that she desires to do so much more. Letting her eyes close and head fall back, Kaoru pretends she’s getting off on this, moaning at the cautious and carefully placed licks. It must be convincing to their audience, they make their approval very much known as Rei pretends to go to town. She wishes things were as real as they believe they are, even if she’s not getting anything out of this, there’s no way the image of Rei’s head in between her legs will be leaving her mind for quite some time.

Final song nearing its end, Kaoru knows she doesn’t just want things to end like this. Leaving after this and pretending it never happened? Yeah she’s really going to struggle with that. As Rei pulls back, kissing her inner thigh softly, she seems reluctant to end things with just that cruel, fake teasing too. There’s a thick tension as she crawls over Karou again, even if she didn’t notice how desperately turned on she is there’s definitely some switch inside her that flicked on as she was pretending to eat her out. Was she wanting to make things real as much as Kaoru was wildly hoping she would? Leaning up on her elbows, Kaoru takes the initiative to capture her lips as the music fades out.

 

\-----

 

Privacy is a thing that doesn’t really exist in a strip club dressing room, the doorless shower backstage is easily viewed by anyone walking into the small bathroom. Not an ideal place to be when after washing off the absolute mess that you’d ended up, all you want to do is slide your hand between your legs and hope that after you’ve gotten off you can think a little more clearly. It’s not like Kaoru thinks her feelings surrounding Rei are going to just wash down the drain like the residual mousse and wine had but it would be a lot easier if they just did. It’s clear as day that this isn’t just something that’s going to pass. She needs to confront this head on and as much as she’d love to put off doing that and immerse herself in distractions from the matter, she’s determined to build up the courage to actually do it.

….Which is rather an awkward resolve to make when the person it’s about wanders into the room immediately afterwards. Too soon Rei!

“You did well tonight Kaoru.” Rei comments easily as if Kaoru hadn’t spent the remaining duration of the bus ride not really knowing how to interact with her and putting her all into entertaining customers instead. “A very convincing performance.”

Swallowing nervously she watches as Rei unzips the back of her  dress, the other half of the bat tattoo that adorns her upper-back coming into view as she pushes it off her body. Shit, not only can she see right though her but she’s planning on joining her in the shower too? Taking deep breathes Kaoru tries to steel herself. She hasn’t had the time to sort out her feelings completely yet but as Rei lets down her hair and slides off her thong, she knows her time for doing that is up for now. Her time for doing that is up and her body’s desires are coming back with full force. Masturbating in the work shower is definitely off limits but would making out with Rei against the tiled wall also be pushing it? She knows that younger manager and Rei’s sister get very handsy out here when they think no one’s looking so maybe….

No.

She’s not going to let herself, especially when anyone could walk in on them and while she’s starting to come to terms with Rei knowing what she’s really thinking, she isn’t ready for others to see.

“So,” Desperate to change the track of her own thoughts, she starts talking without thinking about what she’s going to say. “You think I have a career in acting then? I could leave this place and get signed with an acting agent?”

Wow that sounds really, really stupid.

“Perhaps, although your performance did seem a little more involved than hmm, how would Wataru put it?” As Rei pretends to think her shoulder brushes Kaoru’s while stepping under the shower head next to her. The feels like some movie cliché, even if Kaoru’s pretty damn sure there’s never been a film about anything like their situation. A badly written porn scenario then? Oh god, that’s even worse than a cliché movie. “Ah, method acting, that’s it.”

Trying not to watch how the water cascades over Rei’s body she busies herself with conditioning her hair. It seems like the only thing stopping this from turning into a porn scenario is Rei letting her decide the turn of the conversation and her own awkwardness about this whole thing. How do you just come out and tell someone that you don’t usually do this but you maybe like girls a bit more than you thought you did and wouldn’t mind trying something no strings attached if they’re single and up for it. Well, probably like that but she can’t just say that! No way.

“Tonight wasn’t as bad as I expected.” Okay good that’s a start. “I can kinda see why you’re so popular now.”

“Oh?” Dammit Rei just take control of the situation here. If her skin wasn’t already flushed from the water temperature, Kaoru’s pretty sure she would be noticably blushing right now.

“And what you said the other day might be right?” She doesn’t even know if Rei remembers what she said that night, surely much more memorable things must go on her life than kissing workmates in alley ways. “About not wanting to stop kissing you…”

Her heart leaps into her throat as she trails off. She’s done a lot in her life that might inspire nerves but this? This is about the most frightening thing she’s ever done. Facing her mother? Catching dangerously large waves? Far less terrifying. Stepping under the shower water fully again she starts about rinsing out her hair, it’s not going to dispel how she’s started to shake slightly from admitting something so difficult but it’s a distraction at least.

“I think you’ll find Kaoru, that I didn’t want to stop kissing you either.” Rei admits it far too easily. Her voice is somewhat comforting as she speaks and it’s a little embarrassing how she must have picked up on Kaoru’s nerves. “If you would let me, there are many more things I’d like to do with you as well.”

It’s a relief to hear Rei take the step in propositioning something because with how nerve wracking even admitting how much she liked kissing Rei was, she isn’t sure she would have had the guts to say much more tonight.

“I, um, live alone.” Okay now she just sounds stupid again. “And I’m not rostered on for the rest of the night.”

Eyes darting to Rei’s face she tries to read her expression. Somehow Rei is always somewhat of a mystery, her stage persona and real one so entwined that Kaoru sometimes can’t tell quite which one she’s talking to.

“I would love for you to show me to your apartment Kaoru.” Rei comments, a hand lightly brushing Kaoru’s thigh on her way past to pick up the shampoo from the shower floor. “I also have no plans for the rest of the night.”

Lips twitch up in a smile as she fails to keep her expression cool. Wow she’s really failing at remaining remotely composed right now.

“Yeah.” She breathes out before laughing at herself. This is definitely one way of facing this dilemma head on. Satisfied with her hair, she shuts off her own shower head. “I’ll be out by the bar when you’re done.”

In a move that takes more courage than she thought she had remaining, she takes Rei’s cheek in her hand, pressing a kiss against her lips. Her heart flutters wildly as she turns to reach for a towel and as she starts to dry herself off while walking back into the dressing room proper, she’s pretty sure she catches Rei’s reflection smiling too.

Hoping like hell that no one comes into the dressing room as she dries her hair, she lets herself laugh at the whole situation. More nerves and excitement than she’s ever felt about a one night stand flit through her. It’s probably too early to acknowledge it but with how warm her chest feels perhaps, just perhaps, she wouldn’t mind this being a little more than just that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially just one long sex scene with a tiny little bit of banter.

“You survived.” An instantly recognisable dry voice makes it way from one shoulder to the next as someone rounds Kaoru's bar stool.

“Thanks for having such confidence in me.” Brushing it off she takes a sip from the straw in her glass as she does to make sure none of her expressions betray her as she turns to face the silver haired stripper. “You look grumpier than usual, none of your regulars show tonight?”

That’s it, keep the conversation neutral with a bit of banter to distract from the fact her eyes keep wanting to glance at the stage door to check for signs of Rei. She’s got this, no one asides from Rei has to know.

“I just spent half an hour with a guy trying slip his hands where they shouldn’t be.” She grumbles, taking a seat herself. “Is that alcoholic?”

Gesturing to Kaoru’s glass, Izumi's eyebrows furrow. The guy must really have been bad if she wants a sip, Izumi really isn’t one to drink due to being far too wary of the calories in alcohol. Kaoru can think of perhaps two times since she started here that she’s seen her raise a glass of anything except water to her lips.

“Nope, full sugar coke too and no offence but hey, you know I don’t want to be sharing spit with girls.” The excuse tumbles out before she has a chance to think about what she’s saying. The way Izumi's eyebrows raise have her stumbling to cover herself before she can call her on her bullshit. “And before you start, I was paid for that so it doesn’t count.”

“Sure sure. Look I’m not saying I want to, really, but if you need someone to lend an ear while you have your little crisis....” trailing off as if she’s embarrassed to have been caught being kind, Izumi pushes herself off the seat she'd just taken. “I should go fix my hair and get back to work. Ugh this is so annoying, everyone here tonight is useless.”

Adjusting how a string of beads hanging from her bra sits, she gives Kaoru a look that could perhaps be called warm before heading back into the crowd.

As much as her heart thuds against her chest with the knowledge that Izumi can apparently see right through her, it is nice to know someone is there offering to listen. They have an odd friendship, made up mostly of good natured banter and at times, fierce competitiveness but behind it all they both care for each other.

“Sorry to keep you, Kaoru.” Another instantly recognisable voice meets her ears. “It does warm this old woman’s heart that you waited for me.”

“Hey I may not do this kind of thing with, you know, but I’m not the kinda girl to go back on my word.” Voice hushed as she speaks, urgency flashes through her. Trying to keep things cool now that she’s faced with Rei again is unfortunately incredibly difficult. “I thought you knew me better than that Rei, I’m hurt.”

Watching the other woman chuckle at her feigned heartbreak, she finds herself very interested in the straw in her coke once again. She’s just laughing at her joke, that shouldn’t be sexy or hot or whatever she’s finding this that’s making the fire inside her start to ignite once more. Somehow even without make-up and with damp, unstyled hair, Rei exudes more raw sexual energy than anyone has a right to.

“Oh my, well I’ll just have to make it up to you then won’t I?” Punctuating her sentence with a wink, Rei relieves her hands of her drink. “Shall we? Let me know your address won’t you? I’ll cover the fare.”

Cheeks burning as she follows Rei out of the club, she catches the gaze of a pair of steel blue eyes. Bringing a finger to her lips she shoots back as stern of a look as she can muster while so flustered. At least Izumi isn’t the type to run her mouth even without her shushing, it’s just a little embarrassing to have someone have some idea of what she’s about to get up to.

\-----

“I must say, I didn’t expect you to keep such a tidy apartment.” Rei’s eyes scan the living area as she sets her dance bag beside her discarded shoes.

Usually her one night stands are pushing her into the bedroom with their tongues down her throat by now, Rei taking such interest in how she keeps her living space is out of the ordinary to say the least. Compared to the excitement and heat she’d felt earlier, this feels far too normal, a little awkward even. Perhaps she shouldn’t have expected Rei to behave like a man who can’t keep his hands to himself but she expected at least some hint in her behaviour that she’s not just here for a friendly chat. Even the taxi ride back here had been exceedingly uneventful. Apparently Rei loves to talk to taxi drivers, which is a cute trait she supposes, but one she would rather have found out about under different circumstances.

“I’m full of surprises.” Responding without giving much thought to her words she wonders if she should show hospitality. Is that how it goes with girls? They expect to be presented with a tray of nibbles and to have some nice small talk before heading to the bedroom? No that’s silly, this is probably just Rei; she shouldn’t ever expect normal from a woman who claims to be a vampire on a regular basis. “Did you want something to drink?”

Eyes darting from the kitchen back to Rei, she sees a small smile on those full lips. Ah, she’s probably expecting her to make the first move again, for someone with such a fierce and dominating stage personality, Rei is certainly thoughtful and considerate in real life. Perhaps a little too much, her taking the lead here would really help with the nerves shooting through her.

“If you would prefer that?” She doesn’t miss the way Rei’s eyes linger on the doors leading off from her small hallway. How much self control is it taking her to stand here and leave things in Kaoru’s hands? “However I do not mind moving things straight to the bedroom either.”

Relief floods Kaoru, okay cool she kind of knows how things are going to go from there. She’s sure she can stumble through this once it starts to go places she’s not familiar with. Rei at least knows that’s she’s inexperienced when it comes to women.

“You don’t have to be weird about things. Just because I’m new to _this_ doesn’t mean I’ll freak out if you take control.” Ah, that may not have been the best way to word things. It’s not inaccurate though, letting herself think about how nice it was to be at Rei’s mercy on the bus, she would definitely be up for handing over control to her completely some time. “If anything I’m freaking out more ‘cause we’re standing out here waiting about.”

Letting herself laugh she ignores how heat flares in her cheeks at such an admission. She shouldn’t have let herself think about what more she might want Rei to do to her than what is on the cards for tonight, let alone admit something like that so carelessly. If after tonight she isn’t freaking out, quitting the club and changing both her stripper and legal names, then she might be willing to let herself explore such ideas. That doesn’t change the fact that such ideas have arousal twisting within her and her breath catching audibly. Eyes catching Rei’s she knows she must have noticed something change within her. A tension starts to build between them, the mood slowly starting to switch to something a little more like Kaoru had expected from this.

“Well then,” Stepping forwards, Rei lets a hand rest on Kaoru’s cheek, smiling devilishly as her thumb brushes over her lips. “How about you show me which of those doors leads to your bed?”

Nodding silently, she licks over where Rei’s thumb had been. The tempo picks up in her chest, heart fluttering as she takes Rei’s hand from her face. It would take so little to lean in right now and… oh what’s the point in holding back at all? This is what her being here is all about after all. Closing her eyes as her lips meet Rei’s, she leaves a slow, lingering kiss.

Pulling back from her lips, the sounds of their breathing and the feeling of her heart racing are all she can focus on. Flicking her eyes back up to meet Rei’s, she swallows thickly. Such a simple, brief kiss but it’s done wonders to stoke the fire in both of them.

“It’s the one on the left.” Taking Rei’s hand in hers she all but drags her to the slightly ajar door.

Her fingers barely have time to find the light switch before she’s being pushed back into the mattress. It turns out the more devilish side of Rei she shows at work does have a basis in reality; the look she glimpses on Rei’s face as hers lips descend upon hers bears a striking similarity to how she looks in the middle of the stage.

There’s need in her kisses but also strength, it’s so easy to let her take the reins, to lay back and let her take charge. A breathy sound escapes her as Rei’s tongue slips inside, a small moan as her teeth tug on her lower lip. The kisses Rei gave her previously were holding back, effective but reserved. These are nothing like that. Demon Queen may just be a silly nickname thrown around the club but Kaoru’s starting to realise just how much it fits. If Rei wanted her to sell her soul to her in order to continue, she might not be able to deny her.

“How cute.” She almost wants to protest Rei’s affectionate musing before her lips take possession of hers once more.

Cold fingers dance up her body, their temperature easy to discern through the flimsy fabric of her dress. Goosebumps follow in the wake of Rei’s touch, she can’t help but arch up into it as her hand stops at her chest, slowly circling a long finger around a breast before closing her hand over it. Chuckling against Kaoru’s mouth as she takes her handful, Rei seems to be having all too much fun taking her time. Although it would be so easy to fall into her pace of deep kisses and sensual touches, Kaoru’s body demands more.

Her own hands grip at Rei’s back, pulling her closer, as if she wants her to consume her. As her fingers reach the ridge of Rei’s bra band, she decides to take initiative herself. It turns out being able to unclip a bra with one hand doesn’t just have a use at work, even through the fabric of Rei’s shirt she has no trouble unhooking it in one easy motion. It’s almost a wonder why Rei bothered putting one on when she knew she was coming straight back here to take it off again, but as Kaoru’s hands slide between them, returning the favour of playing with Rei’s chest, she becomes very aware of how visible her piercings would be through such a tight garment.

She barely has time to tug on the little silver bars before Rei’s dipping down to kiss her neck, bodies flush against each other as her teeth nip at her skin dangerously. Perhaps she wouldn’t mind that, with thoughts clouded by lust she can barely see a downside to letting Rei mark and claim her. No. No way. No matter how much the thought of letting the Demon Queen have at her neck makes arousal flare within her, she’s trying to be better about this whole work thing, she can’t let that happen.

“Careful.” She warns, though it comes out half hearted, her real desire showing through.

As if anticipating the warning Rei changes course, fingers slipping her dress’s straps off her shoulders, fangs finding somewhere they can latch onto with no consequence instead. Teeth and fingers abuse her nipples in a way that borders pleasure and pain. Unable to comprehend which exactly it is that she feels more of, all she can do is moan and arch her back up in response to the sadistic yet satisfying touches.

For a moment Kaoru wonders if she’s being too shameless, swinging a leg over Rei, trying to grind up against her. It’s different from what she’d used to, no matter how much she tries to angle herself downwards, there’s nothing hard there to grind against. Breifly anxiety flutters through her at how bad she’s likely to be, for someone with her history, she doesn’t want to be floundering about like some virgin. Not that that matters, Rei is well aware that she may as well be a virgin when it comes to her experience here. Of course that doesn’t see Rei hold back at all. The thorough way she draws sounds out of her with no care for how she’s being touched in return, it’s obvious she’s happy to lead the way. In fact Kaoru’s beginning to suspect that she might just prefer it like this.

Rolling her hips yet again against Rei, she lets out a frustrated groan, she can get a tiny bit of friction but it’s just not enough.

“My, you’re eager aren’t you?” Rei’s words are followed by a tongue licking over a nipple, a twist of her fingers on the other one and, oh, that really does feel good doesn’t it?

So distracted by Rei indulging herself with her chest, she’d managed to forget that she has another hand. Another hand that’s pushing her hips down into the bed before finding its way under her dress. Another hand that has fingers; fingers which just rubbed very purposely over her clit through her thong.

“Fuck.” The word is breathed out. She can’t deny that she is eager, especially when Rei is finally starting to tend to the heat between her legs.

“Language.” Rei warns in an amused tone, detangling herself to give easier access between Kaoru’s legs.

“Oh yes my bad of course, you’re definitely someone who has a right to police tha-” A small whine interrupts her sarcastic retort as Rei’s fingers are on her once more. The slow but intent filled strokes through the thin lace are just enough to have her squirming, but still not quite enough to fulfil what she needs.

“As I told you earlier Kaoru, I’m a very old woman, a centuries old vampire has plenty of place to tell you how atrocious your language is.” The words are light hearted, dress now pushed up to cover little but her ribs, Rei’s lips lead kisses down her stomach in between her words.

“And as I told _you_ earlier, much older than forty and you’re out.” Joking back, it’s hard to keep her words steady as Rei’s lips move to her thighs instead, her fingers continuing their almost tortuously teasing touches. “Vampire or not I’m not sleeping with someone almost twice my age.”

Instantly Rei’s touches stop. Kneeling back on her heels and sitting up she gives her a raised eyebrow.

“That was a joke!” Laughing out the words, she can’t believe this is a conversation they’re having in bed; it feels so comfortable and natural. “If you’re actually some ancient vampire then that’s something to brag about right?”

“This may sound conceited but I believe you may be wanting to brag regardless once I’m done with you.” Rei’s laughter joins her, her top and bra finding their way to the floor. There’s still heat in the air but the tension is of a much easier kind. It’s relaxed and comfortable, Kaoru’s used to having sex with strangers but not with people she shares a connection with like this. “Or at least I hope you are, I tend to have rather good reviews.”

“Prove it.” Lifting her hips up she allows Rei to remove her thong for a second time tonight. It’s thrilling that this time it’s leading to the real deal.

A lingering kiss is placed to her lips as Rei’s fingers find their way between her legs again. Slick and slippery as they explore her more intimately, Kaoru reminds herself that she has no need to be ashamed of that now, nor the sighs and gasps she draws from her. Being embarrassed at this stage is pointless, especially when Rei seems to be as into this as she is. Curious, she reaches down. Rei’s skirt is tight but not so tight that she can’t work it up her thighs with a little effort. Smooth, soft legs but with undeniable strength there too, is there not a part of her that isn’t sinful?

A hand catches her wrist as she works her way between them, so close yet so far from being able to touch her herself.

“Allow me to take care of you tonight.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to go without.”

“My, you really are full of surprises aren’t you Kaoru?” A gasp escapes Kaoru, her thighs parting instinctively as Rei works easily slides a finger inside along with her words. “My memory may be failing me but I seem to recall you saying you’d never want to touch another girl like that.”

As she goes to retort, something about not being such a bully, Rei’s finger curls in as she thrusts and Kaoru finds her words lost.

“Oh god you actually know how to make that feel good.” She doesn’t get an answer, only a second finger joining the first as Rei leaves kisses down her body once more.

With slow but purposeful movements, Rei seems to be enjoying taking her time, milking reactions out of Kaoru. Having made herself very at home with her head resting against her hip, Kaoru only just registers Rei’s second hand joining the first before she feels fingers against her clit again, working it in time with the ones pushing inside her. It’s hard not to rock her hips back against her, squirming in response to someone actually knowing how to please her in this way. She’s never thought that she could climax from someone’s fingers alone, but right now she’s pretty damn sure that even if Rei just continues like this, she’ll be shaking and moaning her way through an orgasm before too long.

 Mouth against her hip, Rei herself moans quietly as she sucks lightly at the skin. It’s with that that she’s able to somewhat confirm her suspicions. Rei isn’t just focusing solely on Kaoru’s pleasure because she wants to show off, nor because she thinks Kaoru is going to be terrible if she does try anything, she’s getting off on getting her off.

Pushing herself up on her elbows she flicks her eyes downwards just in time to watch Rei’s tongue replacing where her fingers had been rubbing. Dark red eyes shine with hunger as she proves that her tongue is far more competent than her fingers could ever be at making her moan.

She’s had guys go down on her before, but none really knew what they were doing and none seemed to particularly enjoy it. The sounds from Rei’s throat as she licks firm, increasingly fast strokes over her clit are a clear give away that she’s enjoying what she’s doing. While the vast majority of Rei’s body feels like ice, her mouth feels like a fire against her, but rather than burning, it sends sparks of pleasure with every movement. She gets an amused sound as her hips try to grind back against Rei’s tongue. She knows she’s acting needy, that Rei doesn’t need this encouragement, but she can’t help instincts.

It seems Rei takes a hint from it anyway. Fucking her faster with her fingers, using her tongue more effectively with each lick, she goes all out with making sure Kaoru gets exactly what her body’s demanding.

Rei’s fingers slide out of Kaoru and she thinks now she may have pushed things too far as Rei’s arm falls across her hips, pushing them back down into the bed. No matter how much Rei’s enjoying eating her out, there’s probably a limit to how much she enjoys having her face ground off. That’s before she moves a thumb to push her lips and pull hood out of the way, launching a direct assault on her clit with her tongue. Shaking and gasping almost immediately, Kaoru knows she’s done for if this continues. The pleasure is intense, bordering on too much and quickly leading her to the brink of orgasm. Just a little bit more, just a little bit. There doesn’t seem to be enough air in the room as she tries to find the breath to speak.

“God that’s, keep going like that holy shit-” Words pour out of her mouth, head falling back against the mattress as she struggles to be coherent.

When in response she gets slower licks, Rei backing off slightly, she wonders if she’s being teased and edged. Would Rei really be that cruel? A hand reaches up her body, tugging at a nipple, twisting it and firmly cementing in her mind that she’s definitely being played with. Just as she opens her mouth to complain, she feels her thumb move back into position, her complaint falls silent, turning into a high groan and she’s put back through the same pleasure as before.

It builds fast, before she can even think she feels the muscles in her legs tense, her body convulses as Rei continues to work her through her orgasm. Each lick sends an aftershock through her body, sees another expletive laced moan spill from her lips. Intense and overwhelming, her chest heaves as she tries to find her breath. Rei’s reluctance to move isn’t helping, cruelly drawing things out intent to keep enjoying her reactions.

“Too much-”

Her complaint seems to be barely registered, Rei pushing her to the brink of over stimulation before she backs off slightly. Lips find their way to Kaoru’s thighs and place kisses anywhere they can reach; Rei seems to still be very content between her legs. The brief reprieve from pleasure is just enough to see her breath coming back, her mind starting to fall back to earth. And it is only brief, what feels like mere seconds later, Rei’s fingers are sliding back inside her as she kisses, seeming to test the water for if she can take more.

Throwing an arm over her face Kaoru gives in to the fact she’s obviously not getting rest until Rei decides she’s had her fill and apparently, her appetite is huge. Even with just Rei’s fingers inside her, she feels on edge, her voice gets no break from moaning and stuttering profanities. It’s safe to say, she’s never had someone who cares this much about her pleasure in her bed.

A moan against her thigh has her peeking out from under her arm, eyes travelling down her body to watch Rei. Assumptions that she’s just getting really into her own reactions prove somewhat wrong. The hand that had disappeared from Kaoru’s thoughts after it had left her chest has disappeared in another way. Down the bed she can glimpse Rei’s hips rolling against something, an arm trapped underneath her body, barely bracing her weight as Kaoru realises Rei must be touching herself.

“You really sure you don’t wan’t me to-”

Offering to return the favour to Rei gets her a sharp nip on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. It’s playful, surprisingly hot and a very clear message that no, Rei really is fine with just enjoying Kaoru’s reactions and body. She wonders if she’s getting punished even, as Rei takes that as her cue to move her mouth back to where it counts. Her tongue moves lazily compared to the intense assault she’d brought upon Kaoru earlier but combined with her fingers she soon finds her toes curling and back arching off the bed again. It’s almost too easily to milk another orgasm out of her, body shaking again as Rei this time, doesn’t stop. Her fingers continue at the same intensity, fucking her hard as her tongue continues to work.

It’s hard to focus on just one thing, blinking away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she’s pushed thoroughly to the limits of just exactly what pleasure her body can take, she tries to bring the world into focus again. Everything feels fuzzy and too sharp at the same time, it’s hot but her skin is covered in goosebumps, she’s taking in so much air but she can hardly breathe. Even registering exactly what’s being done to her anymore is hard. All her brain can process is pleasure and how much of a slave she is to Rei’s motions. She has no doubts about it. Rei is definitely a fucking demon and thinks is how she feeds.

Trying to moan as she’s once more brought to the peak of pleasure, she finds herself unable to. Tears start to prick her eyes properly as her body shakes through her third orgasm. Breath shuddering just as much as her body, she wonders if she’ll ever be able to take in enough air to satisfying her lungs again.

It’s almost a relief when Rei gives one last lick, sending a jolt of pleasure through her, before pushing herself up the bed. There’s a shuffle of movement as she finally rids herself of her last items of clothing, somehow looking just as amazing as ever despite the slight mess around her mouth and how haphazardly her hair now falls. Eyes shining seductively as she smirks at her, Kaoru feels every bit like prey caught in a spiders web. She has no clue how anyone can handle Rei on the regular but she’s beginning to sense it might be something of an addiction, Rei’s tongue and fingers more potent than any drug she’s aware of.

“May I?” The words tug her out of her own thoughts and she finds Rei’s mouth hovering above hers. Lips only a breath away, it takes a moment for her to realise Rei’s asking if it’s okay to kiss her. At this point, denying her that seems impossible and the idea of tasting herself on Rei’s lips has her squeezing her thighs together; hips squirming to find a brief reprieve from the shock of arousal sent through her.

“Yeah.” She’s barely gotten the word out before her lips are captured in a hungry, deep kiss.

They barely part as Rei rolls to the side, turning her head so they can keep their mouths on each other as she falls on her back. The moans that come out of Rei’s mouth as she picks up the speed while tending to herself are so different from the sounds she’d made when torturing Kaoru with pleasure. The breathy, higher moans are needier and far more base and instinctual. She sounds desperate, so eager to finally reach her own climax after so long of giving. Teeth scrape Kaoru’s lip more and more as their kiss gets sloppier, Rei loosing precision as she gets closer to the edge.

Pulling back her head falls against the mattress, eyes screwing shut as she gives up on the whole kissing thing. Finally able to view Rei properly, Kaoru lets herself commit the sight to memory. Plump lips parted and gasping for breath, chest heaving and her legs spread to give her a full view of how her hand desperately works her clit, Kaoru can just imagine how she must feel. Her entire being is exhausted and spent but watching Rei now, she wonders if she could find it in her for another round. There’s something, a lot of somethings about her that have arousal flowing through her even in this state.

“Kaoru-”

Hearing her name slipping from Rei’s lips so needily sees her whimpering quietly in response. Biting her lip she finds a hand slipping over to Rei’s chest, massaging a firm breast, tugging at the bar through her nipple as she can’t hold herself back from touching. If there’s a next time, she hopes Rei lets her touch her as well, being directly responsible for such sounds leaving her would be a dream.

There’s little warning before Rei’s shaking and arching off the bed, arm falling to the side as she collapses back into the mattress soon after. The bliss spreading across her face as she begins to catch her breath shows a softer, more vulnerable side of Rei than she’s seen before. She looks almost sweet, in contradiction to the dark, sexy and thoroughly bizarre woman Kaoru has come to know. A smile tugs at her lips at the sight and before she knows it she’s laughing quietly, a strange happiness flooding through her.

“Am I really that amusing?” Rei still sounds out of breath as she wraps an arm around Kaoru’s body, pulling her into her chest, laugher spilling from her lips soon after.

“Maybe, I think I’ll have to see that again to be sure though.” Flirting with Rei comes a lot easier now that she’s got nothing left to hide.

“Oh my, now I’m the one being seduced?”

Laugher spills from her lips again in response, her brain too fuzzy and muddled still to formulate a witty response. A comfortable air settles between them, Kaoru finding a finger absent mindedly tracing the lines of Rei’s tattoos as they lay in near silence.  It would probably be a good idea for them to wash up somewhat, see if any mess has been made of her sheets and perhaps offer Rei a glass of water this time around. She can’t bring herself to separate herself from her though.

“So…” She starts, determined to get this one question in before she gives in to sleep and loses the courage to ask it. “Is this just a one time thing or can we do this again?”

She might be being bold to assume Rei might want to fuck her again, but she knows that in the morning she may not be able to get her lips to form those words.

“I was planning to ask you the same question.”  Rei admits easily, fingers sliding through Kaoru’s hair. “I feel like I’ve gotten to know you a lot better tonight my dear but this is only the beginning, for as long as you’ll allow it, I would love for this to continue.”

Rei’s words weave and wind through her mind in a way that she can’t make out their true meaning. Is there implications there of her wanting to be more than just friends with benefits or is that just how she says she’s down to fuck whenever no strings attached? Whatever it means, Kaoru knows one thing, Rei definitely is keen to spend another night in her bed.

Okay, maybe she knows two things. As her mind wanders to the idea of Rei wanting more than just sex and her heart flutters in response, she knows that perhaps, just a little bit, she’s starting to fall for Rei.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this has been a long time coming. I started this almost a year ago so it’s a good feeling to finally post some of it. Even if this is only the first part, I need to finish Ritsu’s birthday fic so I’m stopping here for now and will come back with a sex scene for chapter two once I’ve written that.


End file.
